


Surprise, Surprise!

by SatansHarlot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansHarlot/pseuds/SatansHarlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is seven months pregnant and Niall has a secret he's been hiding for about four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking prompts from Tumblr and I was super excited to write this Mpreg one! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you!! xx

Louis woke up to light peeking out from the blinds and a warm arm wrapped around his waist resting on his stomach. Louis smiled to himself before he slowly peeled himself away from Harry, trying to sit up. Louis finally managed to sit himself up right, it getting harder and harder every day considering he was seven months pregnant with Harry’s child. He huffed out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in, proud of himself that he managed to get himself upright without Harry’s help. 

Louis heard rustling next to him and peered over to a distraught looking Harry starring right back at him. 

“Why didn’t you ask for my help babe, I would of helped you.” Harry said frowning and sitting himself upright, scrubbing at his face with the heels of him palms. 

“I didn’t want to bother you is all, besides Harry I can lift myself up. I’m a grown man.”

“Yeah but you’re also seven months pregnant with our child. I just want to make sure that you don’t have to stress about anything or strain yourself.”

“I know Love, but you know as much as I like you parading around the flat naked waiting on me hand and foot, I need to do things on my own.”

“But you know what the Doctor said.”

“The Doctor said that if I’m having problems moving around and or stressing myself out to just stay in bed and from what I can tell the only thing stressing me out is sitting around doing nothing all day.”

Harry sighed to himself before getting up and out of bed looking over at Louis as he pulled on a pair of clean boxer briefs.

“Well then come on Mr. Independent if you don’t need my help getting up, I can at least make you tea while you sit on the couch.”

Louis smiled to himself and he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and pushed himself into the standing position. He padded into the living room and plopping down on the couch, turning on the TV.

“Hey Haz baby, do you think you could make me some bacon? Oh and drizzle maple syrup on it please.”

Harry just laughed to himself before peaking his head out the doorway smiling and saying,

“Sure thing babe.”

Soon the smell of bacon filled their flat and Louis couldn’t stop smiling to himself as he sipped on his tea, aimlessly flipping channels trying to find something decent to watch. After settling on the Discovery Channel Harry came in with a bowl of oatmeal, Louis’ daily vitamins, and his maple covered bacon. 

“Here you go babe.” Harry said while handing Louis his plate of maple-covered bacon and setting his vitamins down on the coffee table in front of them. Harry sat himself next to Louis and began to dig into his oatmeal. Out of nowhere Harry saw a stick of bacon coming towards his bowl and before he knew it there was a piece of bacon being swished around.

“Sorry Love, it just looked too tempting.” Louis said while taking the piece of bacon out and taking a bite out of it. Harry just smiled to Louis humming in agreement. After they finished eating breakfast and Louis managed to swallow all of his vitamins and they were cuddling on the couch.

“I think I’m going to go out to lunch today.” Louis said while Harry was drawing shapes on his belly. Harry looked down at Louis smiling before saying,

“Okay where to?” 

“No I mean, I think I’m gong to go to lunch by myself and by myself I mean with Niall.”

“Oh…” Harry said trailing off, he hasn’t let Louis out of his site since he found out he was pregnant and to let him go to lunch on his own but not just on his own, with Niall.

“Are you sure? Because I can just shuffle along, you won’t even notice me.”

“Harry, I’m pregnant not holding a national treasure.” Harry just laughed to himself before saying,

“Alright, alright I get it. But why are you going out to lunch with Niall?”

“I mean, you know how we were all hanging out together and Liam was cooing over my belly while Zayn kept saying he wished Niall was pregnant so he could have his own bundle of joy?”

“Yeah?” Harry said back curiously.

“Well Niall looked distant and scared for some reason, I don’t know why though. And then Zayn kept saying when we were in the kitchen together that Niall was always fatigued and couldn’t keep anything down in the morning. I don’t know, I’m just worried about him.”

Harry hummed in agreement before saying,

“So have you already planned lunch together?”

“No, I was just thinking about showing up at their house and dragging Niall out with me, he can’t deny a pregnant man who’s willing to buy him lunch.” Louis chuckled into the crook of Harry’s neck. 

“And how do you plan on getting there?”

“My excellent boyfriend of course! Don’t be silly Harold if I tried to drive to Zayn and Niall’s flat I’d end up stopping about six times because I smelled something delicious.”

Harry let out one of those laughs that echoed threw out the whole room and he quickly swung a hand over his mouth, Louis loved it when he could make Harry laugh like that.

~*~

The rest of the morning went by quietly and soon Louis was having Harry tie his Converse on and making sure they weren’t to tight. Louis got up off the couch with Harry’s help and said,

“Well how do I look?” Louis was wearing one of Harry’s oversized jumpers and black yoga pants because they were stretchy.

“You look absolutely perfect like usual baby.” Harry said kissing the top of his head and then turning around to get the door for Louis.

The ride over to Zayn and Niall’s was a peaceful one, Louis managing to convince Harry to stop only once at a drive threw Starbucks and get him a scone. Once they pulled up to their flat they quickly looked around to see if they were any paps before opening the car door and walking to the front door.

They stood there together kissing each other before deeming it okay for Harry to knock on the door. Zayn swung the door open before them smiling down at Louis and then up at Harry.

“What do I owe this amazing visit? Wait, did you finally pick me to be the god father and you just don’t want to tell Liam?” Zayn said laughing to himself as he let the door open more, ushering them inside. 

“No, I just thought I’d take Niall out for lunch today, if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it is, he’s sitting on the couch.” Zayn said jogging into the living room and pulling Niall up.

“Louis’s taking you out to lunch today because Harry and I are going to head down to Liam’s and hang out a bit.”

“We are?” Harry said laughing.

“Yep, I already told him I’d hang out with him today so you might as well tag along.”

After deciding on the car ordeal, Zayn and Harry in Harry’s car and Louis and Niall in Niall’s car. They said good-bye to their respectable boyfriends and they headed off in separate directions. Once arriving at the restaurant they decided on, they walked up to the door and were ushered into a small booth in the back right away considering who they were. 

“I hate the fact that we can show up here with out a single flash in our face but when we leave there’s a thousand of them.” Louis said huffing out a breath as he sat down. 

“Yeah I know, I wish people could just keep quiet about where we go, I mean you’re pregnant isn’t that stressful for the baby?” Niall said eye’s trained on the glass in front of him not meeting Louis’s. 

“You’re pregnant aren’t you?” Louis deadpanned and Niall all about chocked on his spit, he flopped his face down into his arms and said,

“I knew you wanted to go to lunch for another reason besides just “catching up”, I should of caught on earlier.  
”  
“Wait, so you are pregnant?”

“Yes, I’m pregnant Louis!” Niall half whispered, screamed. 

“I knew you were! Mothers intuition, I can smell out another pregnant person from a mile away.” Niall cracked a smile and laughed at Louis’ joke. 

“How far along are you?” Louis asked.

“Um… About 3 or 4 months, I went to the Doctors the other day and he said that I was about 4 months pregnant.” 

“Is that why you’ve been wearing those ridiculously big jumpers?”

“Yeah…” Niall said back trailing off.

“Does Zayn know?” Louis asked skimming over his menu.

“No, I mean, I want to tell him but I don’t know how. What if he doesn’t want a kid? What if he doesn’t want one with me!” Niall said back frustrated.

Louis looked up from his menu before huffing out a breath and saying,

“Are you fucking kidding me Niall? He coo’s over my belly and he even told me and I quote, “I wish Niall could get pregnant so I’d have my own baby to coo over.” End quote.” Louis said in a horrible mock accent of Zayn’s.

“Fine, fine I’ll tell him today, are you happy Mr. I know everything?”

“Very.” Louis said smiling across to Niall. 

“Okay but wait, aren’t you showing already?”

“Yeah I have been for about the last month.”

“How in the hell did Zayn not fucking notice that?” Louis asked looking over at Niall curiously. Niall just blushed and looked down as Louis continued.

“Wait are you telling me you’ve deprived poor Zayn of any sexual activity for the past month, the past 31 days?!” Louis said in mock shock.

Niall just shook his head before saying, “No, I’ve given him plenty of blow jobs, I just, every time he wants to continue I tell him I’m not feeling well and he believes me because I throw up in the morning. Because of the horrible morning sickness I have, every fucking day.” Niall said rubbing his face. “How do you deal with that?”

“Well I really didn’t have that bad of morning sickness.” Louis said in return.

The waiter came by and picked up their menus along with their orders. The ate their meals when they came and Louis talked to Niall about the vitamins he takes and the way he soaks his feet at night. Niall listened intently trying to make as many mental notes as possible before they were all done eating and asking for the check.  
“Harry just texted me.” Louis said looking down at his phone, waiting for his credit card to be returned to him.

“What’s it say?” Niall asked curiously.

“It says, “Liam, Zayn, and I are at his and Niall’s playing Xbox.” Shall we head back then my young Padawan?” Louis said to Niall smiling. Niall just smirked at him nodding as they made their way out of the restaurant and Louis collected his card. 

They headed out to a sea of flashing lights and various questions being thrown at them such as, “How far along are you Louis?” or “Are you sure Harry is really the father.” That one made Louis laugh every time he heard it.

They climbed into Niall’s Rang Rover and headed back to his house. They pulled up after only stopping at Starbucks once to both get scones. 

“I’m just going to tell him when we get inside.” Niall stated biting into his scone as they sat in the parked car in the driveway. Louis almost choked before looking over and Niall and saying,

“In front of everybody?”

“Yep, why not? You’re happy for me right?” Niall said looking over at him.

“Of course I am Niall.” Louis said smiling back. They finished their scones and headed out of the car walking up to the front door. They could here screaming and yelling coming from the living room and they knew it was because of the game they were playing. 

When Harry saw Louis and Niall enter the living room he immediately paused the game and headed over to Louis kissing him and bringing him to sit on the couch. Niall just walked over and sat next to Zayn kissing him on the cheek.

“Okay so before you guys start up your game again I have an announcement to make.” Niall stated standing up in front of the coffee table. Harry and Liam both looked at Zayn and Zayn said, “Don’t look at me like that I’m as lost as you two are.”

With a shaky breath Niall looked over at Zayn and then Louis who nodded encouragingly to go on. 

“Okay well I guess there is no easy way to say this but I’m pregnant.” As soon as the words left Niall’s mouth Zayn was up and off the couch heading over to Niall and holding him close to his chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Zayn spoke and Niall could hear the tears in his voice, which caused Niall to cry. “I-I don’t know, I was scared you didn’t want it or be happy with it…” Niall said trailing off. 

Zayn looked down at Niall then and spoke tears spilling over his face, “Of course I want it baby, I’m so fucking happy right now! You have no idea; I’m crying I’m so happy. I get to raise a family with the love of my life, why wouldn’t I be happy?” Niall couldn’t answer Zayn’s question because he was crying so hard into his chest and nodding. Louis, Harry, and Liam were now walking over to them and holding them in a group hug.

“At least this means I get to be one of your child’s god father.” Liam stated which caused a laugh to spill out in the group hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcomed! xx


End file.
